Love Or Death
by SimplyKari
Summary: In a world where saying Love and Death in the same sentence can only bring sadness, Arthur Kirkland curses the fate him and his soulmate will be made to go through. Alfred F Jones lives his life with a nagging sadness for his future. But what if the fate that is waiting for them isn't the one they expect? AU UsUk Rated T for now (Gerita, Franada, GreecexJapan, slight FrUk and more)
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur..."

"..."

"Arthur..."

"..."

"Arthur!"

"I said no!"

Francis leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

He suddenly wiggled his eyebrows making the boy in front of him groan.

"But it's meant to be. You look adorable together and I know you like him"

"Francis...we are dropping this now"

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"You like him"

"I never admitted anything!"

"Kirkland! Bonnefoy! What is so important that you must interrupt my class?"

Both boys jumped at the sound of their teacher's voice.

Francis was about respond when Arthur covered his mouth and said,

"Nothing sir. Nothing of importance!"

The teacher glared at them before turning back to the board.

Arthur sighed before glaring at Francis.

"You are lucky I stepped in. You could have gotten detention or worse, you could have gotten both of us detention"

France shrugged.

"You never did answer me Arthur"

Arthur's gaze went over to the root of the problem.

Dirty blonde hair with an ahoge sticking straight up. Over his uniform a brown bomber jacket.

Bright blue eyes framed by glasses and a smile that was as bright as a light.

Arthur bit his lip and he could hear Francis trying not to laugh.

He turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Undress him with your eyes why don't you?"

Arthur spluttered as his face turn a bright pink.

"What is wrong with you?"

He could only ask as he tried to get a dirty image of his mind.

"Face it Arthur. You like Mister Alfred F. Jones"

Both of them turned to said boy at the front. He was busy writing something that was obviously not involved in any way with the class.

Several balls of paper were decorating his desk, yet another one falling to the tiled floor.

"Mister Jones, what is it you got there?" The teacher asked, several students moving away from him, noticing the edge to his voice.

"Nothing important teach! Just something I wanted to do"

"Mister Jones! Are you asking for detention?!"

Alfred raised his hands.

"No no. I'm fine. Continue with your class"

The teacher growled but did as told.

"He is an idiot" Arthur muttered.

"Yeah, but you lov-"

A sudden paper appeared on Arthur's desk. He looked up to meet the hazel eyes of a certain classmate.

"Arthur~ Alfredo wants me to give you this!" Feliciano said.

"His name is Alfred" Francis said.

"I know but his name is too close to Alfredo which reminds me of pasta. I love pasta."

Feliciano said before he saw the teacher look over to them.

"Just pass it to Kiku when you respond" Feliciano told him before turning back to his seat behind the blonde German.

"You're already passing love notes in class. That's adorable"

"I'm warning you" Arthur said before he looked down at the paper in his hands. Sighing, he opened it up to see red writing on it.

 _'Hey Artie! So after you helped me with Math class I decided to make it up to you. There's this New ice cream shop and I really want to go there so how 'bout it?'_

 __ Yes. _ No._

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together.

"That's a weird way to asked somebody on a date. Still a romantic thought"

Arthur decided to let that one slide. Should he go? It was nice of Alfred to treat him to ice cream after Arthur became a tutor for him. But wasn't it a bit much?

Arthur nibbled on the eraser of his pencil before sighing.

"Psst! Kiku!"

The Japanese boy turned as his name was called. Noticing the paper in Arthur's hand, he grabbed it and passed it to the front.

"So what was it?" Francis asked curiously.

Before he could answer, another paper made it to Arthur's desk. Francis leaned over to read what it said.

 _'Cool! Meet me at the park at 5 o'clock._

 _\- Alfred_

"So you accepted?" Francis asked.

Without glancing up, Arthur nodded. Francis noticed that he was looking at his wrist.

"I know you've been a bit skeptical with dating ever since you found out but you shouldn't let that keep you down"

As the class was dismissed, Francis and Arthur walked through the halls. Making it to their lockers, Arthur shook his head.

"I know but it's still nerve wrecking"

Arthur looked down at the words etched into his skin. They were his soulmate's last words.

Every person were born with this. These words were the confirmation of who was your soulmate, but it came with a price. As soon as those words were spoken and you had confirmed who it was, that person's fate was sealed. Suicide, murder, car accidents, all of these and more happen after your soulmate recites the words engraved on your wrist. The worst part, it could happen at any moment. At least in Arthur's case. Francis had already figured it out that his soulmate would say the words on their deathbed but Arthur's were so common. It scared him.

 _ **"See ya Arthur!"**_

"That's why you should have fun. If you find out who it is and they die, you'll have good memories of them." Francis said.

Arthur nodded.

"I know but it is still scary"

Francis patted his back. They had reached the entrance.

"Just call me after you date."

"FRANCIS"

Arthur looked around the park. Elders, couples and families were taken in the last rays of the sun before it disappeared in exchange for the moon. Arthur prefered the night to the day. More calm and it refreshed him from the heat of the day.

"Hey Artie!"

Arthur looked up.

"Ready to eat some ice cream?"

Alfred wore a white shirt with the Captain America shield in the middle, a blue hoodie over it, a pair of blue jeans and some shoes to finish it off.

Arthur had a white shirt with the British flag, a black coat, some black jeans and a pair of shoes.

"Sure"

Alfred grinned before grabbing Arthur's hand and taking him to the shop.

"Here it is!"

Arthur looked at the baby blue and pink interior of the shop. Ads covered the walls and some tables with seats were arranged around.

He then glanced over the flavors behind the glass. A lot of them looked like they were just ready to give diabetes but others looked really tasty.

"What would you like?"

Arthur jumped at Alfred's voice.

"Ummm. A mint chocolate chip cup with sprinkles please"

The employee nodded before turning to Alfred.

"I want the same thing as him but with chocolate ice cream"

Arthur had drifted off to a seat as he waited for Alfred.

"Is that all?"

Alfred had noticed Arthur looking over the flavors.

"Well..."

Arthur was looking through his text conversation with Francis.

 _F - So how's the date? ;)_

 _A - Shut up_

 _F - It's not like you wouldn't date him~_

 _A - You're still on that?_

 _F - Not until you admit it_

 _A - Admit what? That you have an unhealthy obsession with my love life?_

 _F - Rude!_

 _A - Whatever_

 _F - I have to go. Don't want to risk the teacher busting me_

 _A - Where are you?_

 _F - Detention w/ Antonio and Gil_

 _A - What? Why?_

 _F - Bye Arthur_

 _A - Answer me you Frog!_

 _F - Love you 3_

 _A - I hate you_

 _Arthur looked up from his phone to see Alfred carrying three cups._

"Uh, why three?"

"Well, I saw you looking through the flavors and I wanted to try some as well so."

Arthur saw a large cup with some small spoons on it. There were two spoons per flavor.

"Woah"

Alfred chuckled.

"Let's dig in!"

"So Artie, how's the ice cream?"

Arthur looked up from his ice cream just to covered his mouth as he tried to hide his laugh.

"What?" Alfred asked confused.

"You have ice cream on your nose"

Alfred looked confused and before he could react, Arthur had reached over the table and wipe the ice cream with a napkin.

"There" Alfred's cheeks turn a bit pink. It was the first time he had seen such a bright smile come from Arthur.

"You should smile more"

"Huh?"

Arthur looked at Alfred in confusion.

"I mean, you have a nice smile and you don't tend to show it often. It suits you" Alfred smiled as Arthur felt his face turn pink.

"Thank you"

"Thanks for the treat Alfred."

Alfred grinned as he leaned against the wall of Arthur's house.

"No prob. You did help me"

Arthur nodded with a smile. Opening the door, he turn to Alfred.

"See you tomorrow then"

"Yeah..."

The air turned a bit awkward as they both stood there, shifting their weight foot to foot.

"So-"

"Well-"

They both said at the same time before apologizing and telling the other to continue.

Arthur shivered as a gust of wind passed through them. Sighing, Alfred leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"See ya Dude!"

Arthur watched as Alfred walked off. He felt the corners of his lips turn up as he saw Alfred turn around and wave at him before turning the street and disappearing out of sight. Arthur chuckled before closing the door.

"Awwwwww! That's so nice of him. Grumpy Ludwig would never take me out for ice cream even if I had tutored him" Feliciano said as Arthur finished talking.

Ludwig decided to ignore him as he continued reading a manual.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but decided to not question it.

"But tell me, did you kiss? Did he go inside your house? Did you-?"

By this point, Arthur's ears had turned pink as Francis kept speaking.

"Look. He walked me to my house, we said our goodbyes and he went on his way. Nothing happened, so will you stop being so suggestive?!"

"See Arthur, this is why your sex life is so depressing"

Arthur was _very_ close to smacking Francis with the nearest textbook...or desk.

"Oh look, Alfred arrived" Kiku said.

Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis and Arthur looked up to see Alfred walking into class, a boy not too close behind him.

"Is he a new student?" Arthur asked.

The boy had wavy blonde hair, a curl with some sort of loop dangled over his face. Purple eyes were rimmed by square glasses. A red hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers were what he had on.

"Everyone! Take your seats, we have a new student."

The guy was shaking as he was pushed at the front.

'Poor Guy...' Arthur thought.

" Alright! This is my bro Matthew but Matt and Mattie are fine. He's from up north in Canada and he likes maple syrup. He isn't much of a talker but he's a cool Dude. Be nice to him!" Alfred introduced before sitting down. Matthew gave a small smile at his brother before looking at the class.

"I- I also like hockey and pancakes are one of my favorite foods"

"He's so cute!" Feliciano whispered beside me making me shake my head.

"Alright Mr. Williams, I will be assigning someone to show you around the school since your brother has something to do"

The glare that Alfred received made Arthur think that their ice cream date may have been a substitute for something.

Arthur froze at the thought.

'Did I just refer to it as a date? Ugh, Francis stop screwing me up like this!' Arthur turned to glare at the boy but realized that the whole class was staring at him.

He was about to ask what was wrong when the teacher asked,

"Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Bonnefoy Will one of you be so kind to show Mr. Williams the school?"

Arthur and Francis shared a glance before Francis stood up and said,

"I'll do it"

The teacher nodded before turning around and writing something.

Arthur grabbed the French male's sleeve and brought him down.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Francis" Arthur warned.

The other male smirked.

"I won't, look out for Gilbert though. You know how he is with new students" Francis walked up to the Canadian as the teacher handed them excuse slips. As they walked out, Francis winked at Arthur which he glared back to.

Leaning back on his, he sighed.

"I haven't even spoken to the guy and I already am worried over him"

"Well, I can't blame you. Knowing how Francis acts." Ludwig replied to Arthur.

 **Hello! This is going to be my first story here on this website.**

 **Follow, Rate and Comment!**

 **New Chapters Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

" So he's nice!" Arthur could just sit there as France took a sip from a glass of water. He had just finished listening to Francis explanation of his experience touring Matthew around the school. Let's just say, Arthur's tea had been boiling when he started and it know was as cold as ice.

"He's nice? After that description that was longer than any book series I've read, you call him nice?" Arthur could not comprehend how his friend, the so called "love expert" had just pulled such a move. But then he did.

Arthur looked as Francis cheeks had turned pink.

1.

2.

3.

" Hahahahahahahahahaa ha ha" Arthur was having difficulty breathing, he wiped his tears, took a look at Francis before having another laughter attack.

"Are you done?" Francis said very annoyed.

Arthur held up a finger as he tried to catch his breath. Standing straight up, he cleared his throat,

"S-sorry. It's just...You always were all about "love" and here you are, a blushing mess!" Arthur said chuckling. Francis glared at Arthur but this went unnoticed.

"Shut up"

"Oh Francis, how does it feel being on the other side?"

Arthur walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a cookie and putting it on his lips, he turned around just to meet Francis eyes. Both of their faces were just a few inches apart.

"At least I'm honest" Francis smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"But you do"

Arthur gritted his teeth and exclaimed,

"Fine! I do like him! He's a stupid, irresponsible, lovable, sexy, smart, cheeky idiot and i love him. Is that enough for you?!"

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest as his face flushed a bright red.

"See, was that so hard?"

"Go to hell"

Francis laughed before a smirk made it to his face.

"What if I proposed you a deal?"

Arthur grumbled a response that he was listening.

"Since the both us seemed to be in a situation and I just love seeing that angry pouty face of yours. I'd say we should try to win them over. The first one to get a kiss from the boy wins. The loser will have to treat them to a dinner."

"Francis...You know that I'm-'

"and the loser will be the winner's slave for a whole week"

Arthur smirked as he grabbed another cookie.

"Alright frog. I accept"

Francis suddenly leaned forward and took a bite from the cookie Arthur had in his mouth. The Brit immediately stepped back. He saw Francis smirking as he chewed.

"You cheeky bastard"

"So, how did your little play date with Francis go Mattie?" Alfred asked as his brother came out of the bathroom. The Canadian quickly turned around, not showing his face to Alfred.

" It wasn't a date Al."

"Yeah right"

The Canadian sighed before a small grin made it to his lips.

"What about you and Arthur?"

Alfred froze up before he put on a nervous smile.

"What about Artie?"

The Canadian sat on the bed beside his brother.

"I saw you share looks with him in class, and Francis told me about your ice cream date"

Alfred blushed murmuring "It wasn't a date"

"Really?Because that smile tells another story"

Alfred felt the corners of his lips turn upwards.

"Fine, I do like him but you like Francis" Alfred admitted.

Now it was Matthew's turn to blush.

"Dude! Your face is the same color as your country"s flag"

"Go to bed Alfred"

Matthew tried to stand up but Alfred wrapped his arm around him.

"Don't worry bro! We'll be in love together"

"Al!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry!" The voice rang out through the empty hallway. It was already bad that he had gotten lost on his way to class but bumping into another person is too embarrassing.

"Don't need to worry Birdie!" The other person said.

"Huh?" Matthew looked up in confusion just to meet red eyes.

'Red eyes...' He hadn't noticed that Gilbert was talking when he saw him looking at his face.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Gilbert smirked sending a nervous shiver down the Canadian's spine.

"Maybe the stereotype of how many times a Canadian says sorry isn't a stereotype after all"

He was about to respond when he felt a tall figure behind him making him gulp.

'Oh no! A teacher? I'm in trouble"

"Gilbert~ Why are you outside of class?" The mysterious voice said.

"Just because the upper man made you hall monitor doesn't me-"

Matthew started feeling a dangerous and scary aura from behind him and so did Gilbert as he spat out a jumble of words as an excuse and walk off.

"You are the new kid, da?"

Matthew turned around to meet with a chest, he looked up to see a pale man with silver hair, he had on a smile and his eyes were closed.

"Y-yes I am but I'm lost"

The man opened his eyes to reveal violet irises like his but different.

"Tell me your class" The Canadian told him and long after they were in front of the class door.

"Your lucky that we had the same class" The tall male said before he opened the door. The whole class looked over, Matthew noticed Francis at the back of the class. When their eyes met, a smile went across Francis's lips. One which he returned.

" and Mr. Williams. What is the reason for your lateness?" The teacher asked.

Matthew was about to answer but 'Braginsky' beat him to it.

" Matthew was lost and I helped him find his way to the classroom"

The teacher nodded before he turn back to his board.

As Matthew went to sit down, Alfred leaned over to the unknown male.

"Ivan, what happened to my bro?"

He turned to Alfred.

"Nothing, I just guided him over. He was with Gilbert before I arrived so maybe you should ask him Alfred" Ivan responded with a smile.

Alfred nodded his head slowly before he turned to the board.

Watching this, Matthew was confused. Why was Gilbert talking to him bad? He turned to Francis who was teasing Arthur.

He knew him and Gilbert were friends and Arthur didn't seem to have a problem with him either so, why?

Matthew looked down at his notebook. He knew he shouldn't but...

Alfred was busy trying to balance two pencils on top of each other to see Matthew sending a paper plane to Francis. He was glad he had good aim for hit Francis at the side of his head before it landed his desk.

Francis grabbed and opened it before looking over to Matthew.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he was trying to look over the shoulder of Francis.

Unfolding the paper, he read the writing on the paper.

' _Francis...Why is it that Alfred doesn't want me to involve myself with Gilbert? Sorry to ask but I'm just a bit concerned ::_::'_

Arthur leaned back on his chair. Noticing Francis looking at him, he shook his head,

"No no, don't give me that face. He's asking you not me."

Francis sighed before he wrote his answer and send the plane back to him, barely missing the bobbing and sleepy Hercules.

Matthew caught it before quickly unfolding it as he thought the teacher was going to look over.

' _I thought Alfred explained this to you. Gilbert, Antonio( the guy sitting behind Ivan) and I are known as heartbreakers since we are popular with the ladies. I can assure you, none of us are seriously heartbreakers but rumors spread.'_

Taking a look at the guy sitting behind Ivan, who was speaking to Feliciano's brother. Dark, wavy brown hair, olive skin, bright green eyes and a bright smile.

Matthew understood why they were called heartbreakers but that didn't give a reason as to why Alfred didn't want Gilbert being around him.

' _Yeah, but that isn't a good enough reason to avoid him, right? I feel that there's something more'_

Francis sighed.

'Stupid Alfred and his stubbornness. No wonder they like each other.' Francis thought as he threw a glance at Arthur.

' _The one who started the rumor was a girl Gilbert dated who was angry at him after breaking you with her. The girl was a gold digger to put it nicely so Gilbert had to cut her off. Being pretty and popular, people believed her, Alfred being one of them. Since Antonio and I close friends, they dragged us into it. There's nothing wrong with hanging out with him. Arthur can knock some sense into Alfred if you want. ; ) '_

Matthew smiled as he read over the note.

' _Thanks Francis. You can throw this away *^▁^* '_

Francis smiled at Matthew before leaning over to Feliciano.

"Can I get rid of this? Sure!"

Arthur, Matthew and Francis felt their stomachs sink in horror as instead of throwing the paper into the trash can beside him,

Feliciano had thrown it towards the basket at front but missed terribly. Instead hitting the teacher in the center of the back of his head.

Loving, Alfred, Matthias and Vladimir struggled to hold in their laughter as the whole class went quiet at the teacher's brown hair that now laid on the floor.

"Oh Feliciano..." Ludwig muttered under his breath as the whole class erupted in laughter. The previous four being the loudest.

The teacher spat out something about how the rest of the class was study period before rushing out of there.

"Oh my God! That was hilarious!"

Alfred exclaimed as he walked to his house with Matthew not too close behind.

As they arrived at the footstep of their house, Matthew suddenly stopped.

"Hey Alfred?"

He turned around.

"Do you really believe those rumors about Gilbert, Antonio and Francis?"

The smile that Alfred had on his face dropped.

"Look Mattie."

Alfred sat down on the porch. Matthew soon followed.

"It's not that it's just. Gilbert likes to joke around alot and when it comes to friendships, he pulls a lot of pranks and I just didn't want you to get hurt"

Matthew looked confused.

"Gilbert's prank are a bit mean, funny but mean. Since you aren't familiar with them, I wanted you to witness them beforehand. You know, so wouldn't feel like you were being made fun of."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Alfred pouted before responding.

"You know I'm not with open heart conversations, Mattie"

Matthew smiled before saying,

"You are pretty crap at them"

"Hey!" Matthew laughed before standing up.

"Let's go, the shock I took in Math class was a bit too much for my body. I'm tired"

Alfred smiled as he stood up.

"Alright let's go"

"You explained it all to him?" Gilbert asked surprised.

Francis nodded.

"He was willing to be your friend so I decided to clean your name"

Gilbert blinked before smiling.

"Thank you! So about that bet you had with Arthur"

Antonio looked you from his phone.

"What bet?" He asked.

"Too busy texting with your boyfriend to notice?" Gilbert asked.

" Both teased the Spaniard.

" I can't wait for you to date Matthew so I can tease you" Antonio said.

" Oh please, we can tease him now" Gilbert smirked while Francis sweatdropped.

" _Mon Dieu._..."

 **Thanks to all the people who have followed the story and added it to their favorites. Reviews and Comments are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shh!" Arthur muffled behind the hand that covered his mouth. It was bad enough that they were pressed against each other in a closet but all the movement was going to bring attention from the person in the room.

'What did I do to cause this?' Arthur thought as he tried to remember.

"Texting in class? I didn't think you had it in you Arthur" Francis whispered as he looked over the Brit's shoulder. His smirk only grew more when he saw the name.

 _Alfred - I never thought I would see a planet so up close but I did. Did you see how it reflected the light in the room? XD_

"Ha!" Francis covered his mouth.

Arthur glared at him before looking back at his phone to see a reply.

 _Alfred - shit.._

.

Arthur was about to ask what happened when he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones texting in my class?"

Arthur saw Alfred's phone in the teacher's hand. Arthur sighed as he handed over his.

"I'll have fun reading these later" Arthur felt his eyes go wide as the teacher walk to his desk and threw their phones in one of the drawers.

"I need to get that phone back! I'm looking at three weeks of detention at best" Arthur mumbled to Francis.

The smirk that Francis sent him did not help.

"I can help"

"You want me to sneak into the teacher's classroom so I can get my phone back?" Arthur asked.

Him and Francis stood in front of said classroom.

"And Alfred's, what would be the point of getting yours and leaving his?" Francis suggested.

"Alright" Arthur said before opening the door and walking in.

"Hold on!" Arthur turned around just to have something thrown at him.

"A walkie-talkie? Really?" Francis just ushered him into the classroom before shutting the door. Taking a moment to calm all of his senses that screamed to book it out of there, he started to head to the desk.

" _How's it going?_ "

"GAH!" Arthur jumped, hitting his hip on the corner of the desk.

 _"Sorry, just wanted to know. I'll leave you to it_ " Francis said before the walkie-talkie quieted down.

Rubbing his hip, he cursed Francis.

As he reached the back of the desk, Arthur felt his mouth drop open.

'Why are there so many drawers?!'

10 normal sized drawers with 6 smaller ones decorated the desk.

'How does he even fit in?' Arthur thought before he shook his head.

Arthur started opening random drawers.

' Supplies...Documents...His bag...! '

Arthur stepped back in disgust and horror.

'Are...are those..?'

Lifting up the small black packets, he read off the white writing.

 **'** ** _Condoms_** ** _'_**

With a flushed and disgusted face, Arthur threw them back into the drawer and slammed it shut.

" _What happened? I heard a sound"_ Francis asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Um, you know that rumor about our teachers having sex?"

" _Did you find a condom_?

"A whole packet..."

" _Hahahahahaha I have to tell Gil"_

"Don't you dare leave me here!"

 _"I wouldn't do th- Arthur someone's coming"_

Arthur felt his heart drop.

" _Hide!"_

Looking around, Arthur saw a locker and, without a second thought jumped in it closing the door.

After calming down, Arthur looked through the slits just to see a familiar American.

"It's just Alfred" Arthur said into the walkie-talkie. Not receiving an answer, he was about to ask again when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"

 _Mr. Bonnefoy? Shouldn't you be in the lunchroom?"_ The voice of the teacher rang out of the device.

 _"I wasn't hungry. What about you?"_ Francis said.

" _I forgot something. So, could you over away from the door?_ "

Arthur saw Alfred's nervous glance and decided to suck up his embarrassment. He opened the door and call out to him,

"Psst! Alfred" Said boy turned around confused but not wanting to be caught rushed inside the locker.

As soon as the locker door closed, the classroom door opened.

"Hm, could've sworn I heard something" Mr. James wondered before shrugging. Alfred saw Arthur having a hard time trying to keep his breathing even, leaning a bit forward he covered Arthur's mouth with his hand.

Mr. James walked over to the desk, opening a drawer, he pulled out the same black packets Arthur had seen earlier.

Arthur tried not to gag but someone beat him to it.

Both of their eyes went wide as the teacher's seemed to look straight at them. Every step the teacher took near them, the higher Arthur's heartbeat went.

Closing his eyes, he heard the sound of the locker opening.

"Must be my imagination. Dealing with such rowdy kids must be getting to me" Mr. James muttered to himself before closing the door of the locker next to Arthur and walking off.

Arthur hadn't realized he was holding his breath until the teacher closed the door of the classroom behind him.

"Now that was close" Alfred said to Arthur as he removed his hand from the mouth of the other male.

Opening the locker, they both got out cautiously.

"Francis, is he gone?" Arthur asked.

 _"You were right about the condoms"_ Francis said.

" _But it seems he's gone. Grab your phones and get the out of there"_

Arthur nodded before walking over the desk. When he found the 'phone' drawer, Alfred and him grabbed their phones and grinned at each other.

"Let's go!" Alfred said before they both rushed out of there.

"I can't believe that whole experience only took 10 minutes, I thought an hour had passed" Arthur said.

Francis and him were sitting on the roof of one of the school buildings. It was a secret hideout for them and their friends.

"So, how did being stuck inside a locker with your crush feel like?" Francis asked.

"I couldn't enjoy it thanks to the fact we both saw Mr. James take out some condoms to go and screw Mrs. Jordan" Arthur shuddered.

Francis laughed.

"Well, I was expecting you two to 'bond' when I heard you two were stuck in a locker"

"You wanted me and Alfred to have sex inside that locker?" Arthur's face exploded in a red flush as images appeared on his mind.

 _"Ugh Arthur!_

 _A-Alfred"_

 _The sound of their moans and groans was music to their ears._

 _"I think I'm gonna-"_

 _"ARTHUR!"_

"Arthur!' Francis yelled.

Arthur snapped from his daydream.

"Stop having sex dreams in your head or I'll locked you two in a closet and make them a reality"

Arthur quickly sat down and started to munch on his sandwich as Francis laughed at his flushed face.

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Review and Follow 3**_

 _ **( Hope that last part wasn't too**_

 _ **"Nosebleed" causing XD)**_


	5. AN

_**Hey Guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites. I wanted to say or more like ask if any of you know someone or if you can draw and sent me a cover photo for this story. It would be amazing if any of you would help me out. I will leave the link to this story and my email for any questions or if you want to send me a picture. The artist of the picture I select will get a chapter dedicated to them and can ask for something to be added to that chapter (no lemon or OC sorry!)**_

 _ **Fanfiction Link :**_

 _ **s/11279592/1/Love-Or-Death (In case you want an idea for the drawing!)**_

 _ **Email :**_

 _ **BandAddict17 (Pictures)**_

 _ **Tumblr :**_

 ** _karifrompr (Questions & Pictures) (Picture of Chibi Lucy from Fairy Tail)_**

 ** _Twitter :_**

 ** _KariFeliciano_**

 ** _Snapchat :_**

 _ **karilovesanime**_

 _ **(NEW CHAPTER NEXT WEEK)**_


	6. Chapter 5

Drumming his fingers against the table, Alfred waited. The sound echoed through the empty dark halls of the school. He sometimes wondered if it was worth it, but as he looked over at the door where sounds were being emitted from, he grinned.

 _'...So worth it."_

 _ ***MORNING***_

Arthur rubbed his face with his hand as he walked to school. The ruckus his brothers and sister had made was bad but it being so early in the morning made it worse.

Letting out a groan, he stopped a minute to fix the strap of his backpack, he felt the wind pick up.

A shiver went up his spine, ignoring it, he was about to start speed walking when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Hey Artie!" Arthur had never felt so relieved but at the same time so angry at somebody.

"What the hell?! Alfred?!" Arthur said as he turned around to glare at the American male.

"Sorry! Did I scared you?" Alfred replied as he fell in step with Arthur.

"Of course you did!"

Alfred chuckled but didn't say anything, making them fall in a comfortable silence.

Arriving at the school, they noticed a bit of commotion at the front of the entrance of the school. Rushing forward, they saw Feliciano and Ludwig looking over there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Arthur asked as they neared them.

"Oh Guten Morgen, nobody knows. None of the students have been allowed to enter"

Arthur suddenly turned to Alfred as Ludwig finished talking.

"This isn't one of your pranks is it?"

Alfred grinned.

"Yup! Just another yearly prank by me and Gilbert!'

A voice broke out from the crowd.

"YOU! You inconsiderate fool!'

All the students quickly stepped away to make room for Mrs. Normes

Gilbert appeared behind her, her wrinkly pale hand wrapped tight around his ear.

"Oh crap!' Alfred said before hiding behind Arthur. It looked odd considering Alfred was a couple of inches taller than Arthur.

The Brit turn back to the teacher, almost screaming at the sight.

"Gah!- Hey Mrs. Normes, how are you doing this fine morning? Isn't it a bit cold out-"

"Arthur. Get out of the way" Mrs. Normes cut him off. Arthur sidestepped to reveal a hunched over Alfred covering his ears and eyes pressed shut.

Before Alfred could speak, he was also dragged by his ear.

"Nooooooo! Save me Artie!' Alfred yelled as he was dragged of by the water and honey soaked teacher covered in feathers.

Arthur dropped his head in embarrassment.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"3 months of detention? That's a bit harsh" Antonio commented as Gilbert spoke of his punishment.

"Yeah, especially for something that was known to happen" France added in. He saw Alfred talking with Matthew and Arthur not to far up ahead.

"You're going to miss tomorrow's party! How did they even find out so quickly?" Antonio asked.

A brown haired girl passed by them, a smirk on her face.

"Elizaveta huh? Told you that she was going to get you back" Francis said.

"Ugh! That party was going to be so awesome! Not as awesome as me but close!" Gilbert groaned. Francis thought for a second before a smirk formed on his lips.

"We can sneak you out!"

Antonio and Gilbert turned to their French friend.

"You and Antonio? I'd get caught immediately" Gilbert said.

"What if I said I have two friends that can help?' The three boys shared a glance before turning to their lockers chuckling and snickering.

 **#################**

"You wants us to what?" Arthur asked as he prepared some tea. Balancing his phone between his shoulder, he reached for some biscuits as he heard the kettle whistling,.

"It does sound dangerous" Matthew said as he put some toothpaste on his toothbrush, Alfred's snores ringing out throughout the room.

"I thought you would be on board Matthew! It is to save Alfred plus it is only one night"

France said through the phone line.

"They did it knowing the consequences and are now paying the price" Arthur said.

Groaning as Francis let out a whine.

"Well, it is for one night and we'll just be there to sneaked them out, so we wouldn't get in trouble" Matthew mumbled as he brushed his teeth.

"That is a very selfish and awful way of thinking but accurate" Francis said.

"Well, if you put it like that, I guess it would not hurt" Arthur said pouring out the tea and serving out the biscuits for Allistor and Alice.

"Who you talking to?" Allistor asked as Alice took a sip from her tea cup.

"Just some friends from class" Arthur replied as he turned back to the kitchen.

"Great! Let's meet at the school entrance at 10! By the way Arthur, say hello to your sister for me huh?"

Arthur's eye twitched as he hung up the phone.

Matthew looked at his phone confused but shrugged and continued to brush his teeth.

'Who gives detention until midnight? On a Friday of all things as well." Matthew thought.

"Now what?" Arthur asked as he put his hands inside of his pockets.

Matthew's curl bounced as walked up to Francis and Arthur.

"Easy. Cause a distraction while the other two sneak them out" Francis explained.

"Who would be causing the distractions then?' Arthur said.

Francis turned to Matthew and grabbed his shoulders.

"You're at the best person for the job!" Matthew blinked.

"Whaa?"

"All you have to do is cause a distraction until Gilbert and Alfred are completely out of the building. Can you do that?" Francis asked.

"I- I can try?" Matthew replied.

"Good enough!" Francis said before pushing him in the direction of the school's front door.

"Let's hurry! We have 20 minutes tops!' Francis said before running forward.

"So hopeful.." Arthur mumbled sarcastically before running after him.


	7. Chapter 6

Alfred tapped the tip of his pencil on his desk as the clock turned to 10:20pm.

"Stop that!" Mrs. Normes called out from behind her magazine. Alfred leaned back, internally groaning. This was the first time they had ever been caught and the boredom was excruciating. A sudden smash broke through the silence of the room.

'What was that?' Alfred thought as the teacher folded her magazine and walked towards the door. Another smash followed through making half of the students in the classroom jump.

"I'll be right back. Stay here!"

The teacher said before leaving the classroom.

A knocking sound brought attention to the window. Francis and Arthur had used a ladder to reach the window.

Gilbert and Alfred smiled before they headed to the window and opened it.

"Party here we come!" Prussia said before he slid down the ladder followed by the others.

As they reached the entrance, they saw a panting Matthew waiting for them.

"How did you come out here so fast? Weren't you supposed to distract the teacher?" Arthur asked.

"I did"

 _'_ _Mrs. Normes walked around the darkened hallways shaking. She suddenly stepped on something sticky._

 _"_ _Oh God! Is that blood?' Looking down, she saw a puddle of something light brown and syrup like liquid on the floor._

 _"_ _Maple syrup?' she wondered before, she something passed through the hallway before doors were slammed and the lights went out._

 _Letting out a piercing scream, she ran out of the school.'_

The five boys watched her run away while laughing.

"Let's go!" Prussia exclaimed.

The party was on full swing. Antonio ran up to Prussia and Francis with Romano trailing behind.

"Bienvenidos a la fiesta~" He said.

"The bastard already had a few drinks" Romano grumbled.

"Wait...there's beer!" Prussia pushing forward.

"Hurry before Ludwig finishes it all" Antonio giggled leaning into Romano.

"Ludwig's here?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, so is Feliciano, Kiku, Yao and all of those from the class" Romano said before wrapping Antonio's arm around his neck and tried to get him to the kitchen.

"Never tell anyone" Romano hissed before leaving.

"Let's go everyone!" Francis yelled over the music as he mixed into the crowd.

"Do you really think we should that? Shouldn't we be careful?" Arthur asked as Matthew agreed.

"Lighten up guys!" Alfred said before running in deeper into the house. Arthur and Matthew looked at each other before shrugging and following behind.

Arthur swished around a glass of tequila that was handed to him earlier. Now warm and still full, Arthur set it on the coffee table. He decided that coming to his house with alcohol breathe wouldn't be the best idea. He had already seen a drunken Ivan, Antonio, Romano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku and those were the people he actually recognized.

Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Matthew with a glass of water in his hand. Leaning down, he said,

"Arthur! Alfred is drunk and I think it would be good for you to take care of him" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you do it?" Arthur asked.

Matthew motioned to the glass of water in his hand before pointing over to the bar where a drunken Francis sat, trying to hit on some of the girls who passed.

"Oh Christ!" Arthur groaned before sitting up.

Before he left, he said,

"Be careful, he can say some weird stuff and be a bit too touchy and feely in that state" Matthew gulped but nodded and headed in the direction of the bar.

Arthur pushed through the crowd where he found a shirtless Alfred dancing to the music.

"Oh no.." Arthur mumbled before he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of there.

Putting him against a wall so he wouldn't fall over, Arthur sighed.

A couple started to make out and feel each other up before opening the door and pushing inside,

Arthur pushed the dirty thoughts out of his mind as he grabbed Alfred's shirt and helped him put it on.

"Do you….everr wonder what love feels like?" Alfred slurred before giggling, Arthur nodded not really paying attention. Finally being able to adjust the shirt, Arthur looked up to just to have the surprise of a lifetime.

Alfred was kissing him.

'He tastes like alcohol but his lips are so soft" Arthur thought before realizing what was happening. Pulling away, Arthur was a blushing mess.

"Ya like that babe~" Alfred asked as he tried to smirk sexily but instead smiled stupidly,

Arthur couldn't think straight.

'Why did he kiss me? Why did I let him kiss me?!' He internally screamed.

Suddenly, a beer bottle smashed near their heads. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur protectively as another one followed.

Two drunkards were yelling slurs at each other before reaching for their shirts and beginning to punch each other, stuff was being broken and thrown around, and the couple from before could be heard groaning and moaning.

"ARTHUR!" Snapping from his inner thoughts battle, he saw Matthew walking over to him with Francis leaning into him.

"This is getting way out of hand, let's go!"

Arthur nodded before positioning Alfred the same way Matthew had with Francis.

Walking out of the door, they both rushed to the street.

"My house is the closest! Can you call your family to let them know you're staying over? I think it would be better to take care of them together" Matthew said. Arthur nodded as they headed to Matthew's house.

"Yeah, thank you Alice. Good Night" Arthur hung up his phone and looked over at Matthew who had finished tucking the two males in a the makeshift bed on the floor.

"Looks like I can stay over" Arthur said before yawning.

"You can go to bed if you like" Matthew said.

"What about you?" Arthur asked.

"Just gonna leave the bathroom door open just in case" Matthew said standing up. "You can call it a night" Matthew smiled before exiting the bedroom.

Arthur laid on the bed and closed his eyes, a single thought going through his mind before he went to sleep.

 _'_ _Alfred stole my first kiss'_


	8. Chapter 7

Alfred groaned as he closed his locker. _'What happened last night?'_ He thought as headed to Math class. All he remembered was taking a shot of whatever Ivan was drinking and then he woke up on a makeshift bed on his bedroom with Francis beside him. Now that was scary, Alfred shuddered at the memory. He remembered how his brother had explained to him what happened.

 _Alfred opened his eyes, flinching as the light hit them. He looked around and was happy to see it was his bedroom. Suddenly, something shifted beside him. He raised an eyebrow and felt his face turn to horror as Francis sat up and yawned. The Frenchman slowly turned to him and felt his eyes widen. They stayed there, eyes locked together before screams rang out._

 ** _"WHAAAAAAT?!'_**

 ** _"AHHHHH!"_**

 _They both jumped out of the makeshift bed and looked down. Alfred was shirtless and still wearing his school pants while Francis' clothes were all wrinkly but they were both clothed._

 _"Nothing happened?" Alfred asked as he looked around the room, finding it empty._

 _"Nothing happened, don't worry" Both of them turned around to see Matthew in the doorway, two glasses of water in his hands. He walked over and handed the glasses over to them before grabbing the painkillers and passing them over. "Between you two, I mean. I don't know about Ivan or Ludwig" Matthew wondered out loud._

 _Francis thought for a second, "I actually think Feliciano would turn murderous if I did that to Ludwig" He said._

 _Alfred rubbed his face, "If anything happened between me and Ivan, I'd have two murderous siblings behind my ass."_

 _Matthew laughed, "I never said who paired with who, I was joking but maybe something did happen" He said as he finish putting on his tie. He turned around, "Isn't it Ivan and I? not me and Ivan?"_

 _Alfred glared at him, "Too early for that dude" He mumbled before turning to the bathroom. "I call dibs on first shower" Alfred called out as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door._

 _Francis whined but accepted as he flopped down on Matthew's bed. "Nothing did happen, right?" He asked_

 _Matthew shook his head, "No, you were flirting but nothing past that. I took care of you" He said, slipping in a teasing tone at the end. Francis smirked as he stood up and walked over to face the Canadian._

 _"Oh really, what 'care' did you give me?" Francis laughed at the flushed look on Matthew's face._

 _"N-Nothing, I made sure your flirting didn't lead to anything" He explained not making eye contact as he grabbed his cardigan. Francis smiled as he wrapped an arm around the younger male's shoulders._

 _"I was drunk but not that bad, I saw what happened with Alfred and Arthur"_

 _Matthew smiled slightly, "Y-Yeah, me too. They really like each other, huh?" He said. Francis nodded with a smile._

 _"Now that I say that, where is Kirkland?" Francis asked as he looked around, not spotting the Englishman._

 _"Since you guys were probably going to wake up late, he headed out earlier to excuse us" Matthew explained before rubbing his chin. "Although, I think he did it to avoid Alfred"_

Arthur walked straight into Math class, too mixed up into his thoughts to pay attention. The same image from before flashed in his mind once more making him groan internally. 'Stupid Alfred, not being in control. I'm not even in control. I'm a mess' He thought as he sat down in his usual seat at the back of the class. He placed his forehead on his desk and let out a sigh. 'Why me?'

Feliciano frowned as he saw Arthur looking miserable. He walked over and poked his arm, "Arthur? Are you okay?" He asked but was ignored thanks to the British boy's mental debate. Pouting, he looked around the class. "First Ludwig, then Lovino, now Arthur. What happened in that party?" The young Italian boy asked himself before he sat down as the teacher walked in.

The class dragged on for 20 minutes before the class door was opened. Matthew stood on the doorway awkwardly as everyone had turned to stare at him, He rushed over to the teacher to talk to him. Arthur felt his eyes widen and his heart stop as Alfred walked in, followed in by Francis. The teacher excused all three before turning back to the board. Alfred sat at the front of the class while Matthew sat next to him. Francis walked over and sat next to Arthur.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Had a nice dream?" Arthur asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Francis gave him a side glance before leaning forward and resting his head on his hand.

"Shut up" Francis responded. A sudden smirk appeared on his face as he turned to Arthur. "What about you? I bet Prince Charming made a cameo in them" He teased, receiving a jab to the ribs by Arthur. "Ow! Don't deny it, I saw you two against a wall. I didn't think you had it in you, Arthur"

"He started it! I mean, he was drunk and all but I was sober. How did I allow that to happen?" Arthur said.

"You were drunk, not on alcohol but on Alfred's kisses" Francis said before making kissing noises. Arthur turned away blushing, Francis laughed. "It's okay, I don't think Alfred remembers so it's just you and your mental battle and even if he did, what would he do? Alfred is an idiot when it comes to things like _amour_ " Francis said.

"But still, I can't face him yet. I need time to think and sort my thoughts and feelings out before I even say anything to him" Arthur said as he watched Francis grab the papers that were handed to him by the teacher. He saw the Frenchman's eyes widen as he looked through the papers.

"Hope you used your time wisely because, looks like faith came a bit early" Francis said before turning the paper over to Arthur who felt his stomach drop at the words written down.

 ** _'Partner Project -_** ** _Arthur Kirkland - Alfred F. Jones_** ** _'_**

Arthur just stared at the paper, not moving a muscle. Francis looked down at his to see he was paired up with Matthew. "Good Luck" Francis said before standing up and changing seats with Alfred. The American male smiled as he sat down beside Arthur.

"Let's get to work, _buddy"_ Arthur just stared at the paper as the despair weighted down on his shoulders.

' _ **Why me?'**_


End file.
